Psiсologíα Iиνεяsα
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Él se imaginó ahorcándola en ese momento. Si, era su trabajo. Pero ¡por dios! Llevaba ochenta y nueve citas, y no lograba nada.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola! definitivamente es una idea que no me pude quitar de la cabeza... especie de one shot... espero les guste... xD. Aaah... antes de que se me olvide... Marina si pasas por aqui xD... en el fanfic de 10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber... la edad de ellos son 16 años... todos... (siempre me gusta ponerlos de esa edad, se dan cuenta xD)

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos. Si lo hiciera con fines lucrativos... pondría en el resumen de este fanfic: "Al entrar a leer se te cobraran 2 mugrosos pesos xD"...

**A**dvertencias: OoC. One shot. Puede provocar estrés... xD

Butch (24 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Psicología Inversa **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

_"Un psicólogo que se trata a sí mismo tiene por tonto al paciente."_

_William Osler_

**.::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a chica se concentró en la mirada que le dirigía su psicólogo. Tenía dieciséis años y concurría a un loquero. Ella lo miró, él hizo una mueca de fastidio. Simplemente no se podía hablar con ella.

— ¿Cuáles son tus miedos? — preguntó el psicólogo, rompiendo el silencio. Se veía realmente joven… veinticuatro años se le calculaba. Al parecer era muy inteligente. Perdón, error… era muy inteligente. Ya que se había graduado, mucho más antes que sus demás compañeros; pero ahora lo lamentaba.

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlos? — contestó la chica con otra pregunta. Su vista la volteó al pequeño pájaro bebedor que había en el escritorio.

—Te ayudara hablar…— dijo él, tratando de no desesperarse.

— ¿Cuáles son los suyos? — preguntó Kaoru, ingenua.

—Mmm… los payasos, supongo— rió tontamente Butch, y miró a la chica.

—Y… ¿Por qué?

—Por un trauma que tuve hace muchos años. En mi niñez— contestó él, un poco impaciente.

—Debería ir al circo más seguido, después de todo… los payasos no son tan malos como aparentan.

—No quiero ir. Aun no lo supero.

—Ha llegado el circo hoy, puede ir con su esposa…— le dijo Kaoru, inocente. Ignorando lo dicho, por el chico.

—No tengo esposa y… no quiero ir.

—Que mal. A lo mejor no ha conseguido esposa por su trauma…

—No es por eso…— replicó él, estaba pasando lo mismo de todos los días. Preguntaba a la chica cosas que _ella_ debía responderle, pero siempre acababa respondiéndose _él _mismo. Después Kaoru era quien lo aconsejaba a él. Que ironía.

—No se debe sentir mal, ya verá que conseguirá una que lo quiera como es… un miedoso de payasos.

—Yo no soy ningún miedoso. Y para tu información salgo con muchas mujeres…— comentó él, un poco enojado. Siempre hacía hablar a la chica… después no había quien la callara.

—Eso es, debe animarse… debe disfrutar de la vida. Aunque los payasos le den miedo, después de todo… no es el fin del mundo— la chica se paró y se recostó en el sillón que había ahí dentro. El psicólogo la siguió con la mirada.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero lo que me interesan son tus miedos, no los míos…— el joven se levantó y caminó hasta ella, sentándose en una silla frente al sillón.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó de nuevo la chica. Butch frunció el ceño, porque no le pudo tocar otra paciente más… ¿accesible?

—Porque soy tu psicólogo…— contestó Butch, tratando de contenerse.

—Y… ¿Por qué es mi psicólogo?

—Porque así lo decidieron tus padres…— contestó de nuevo, de la mejor manera posible. Kaoru bostezó un poco y miró a su doctor con aburrimiento.

—No tengo ganas de hablar… sabe…— dijo Kaoru acomodándose en el sofá, como queriéndose dormir.

—Pero para eso te mandan aquí. Para hablar…— expresó él un poco frustrado. Esa chica realmente lo sacaba de quicio.

—Está bien, dígame… ¿ira al circo? — Butch bajó la cabeza, resignándose. Definitivamente, tener una conversación con ella era… casi imposible. Al menos una conversación que tratara_ sobre ella_.

—No— respondió él, algo cortante.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero.

— ¿Por su miedo? — preguntó de nuevo Kaoru. Él se imaginó ahorcándola en ese momento. Sí, era su trabajo. Pero ¡por Dios! Llevaba ochenta y nueve citas, y no lograba nada.

—No— respondió él… de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué sus novias se enojan?

—No. Y no son mis novias…

—Entonces… ¿amigas con derecho? — preguntó de nuevo.

«Mierda» masculló el chico en su mente. Mientras su paciente lo miraba con curiosidad.

—No. Solo conocidas…— sintió un dolor en su cuello. Estrés. Era lo más probable.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no las llama y las invita al circo?

—No me gusta el circo.

—Es divertido… sabe…

—Sí, pero **a** **mí no me gusta**…— le dijo él, esperanzado por cambiar el tema. Kaoru se sentó en el sillón.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Quiere saber mis miedos… sin embargo, no es capaz de controlar los suyos. — reflexionó la chica, viéndolo. Él pasa su mano por su rostro, tratando de bajar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Y… ¿Por qué lo hace?

— ¿Por qué eres tan preguntona? — preguntó el chico, esperando callarla con eso. Kaoru se encoje de hombros y contesta con un leve "No lo sé".

—Debe ir al circo… con eso superara su trauma— otra vez, el mismo asunto. Ya lo tenía harto.

—No me interesa superarlo— comentó él, fríamente.

— ¿Por qué? — él estaba a punto de gritar y arrojarse por la ventana. Tal vez no moriría desde el segundo piso del edificio, pero oigan… estaba desesperado. Tal vez le darían incapacidad por mucho tiempo, y así no tendría que estresarse con esa chica preguntona.

—Porque es ridículo…— subió un poco su tono de voz. La chica de bellos ojos verdes lo miró.

—No es ridículo. Los payasos son divertidos, y usted debe verlos de otra forma. — Butch suspiró. Definitivamente, ya no podía.

—Bien, iré al circo. Pero… si me dices cuáles son tus miedos— pone como condición el psicólogo.

—Hmp…— Kaoru dudó un momento y después contestó—. Venir a su consultorio y… _no encontrarlo_…— Butch abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella le sonrió. Se levantó, acercándose a la altura de él; dándole un beso en la mejilla, se incorporó lentamente yéndose hacia la salida… sin antes decirle.

—Creo que la sesión ha acabado… nos vemos después doctor…— dijo la chica, saliendo de la oficina del apuesto psicólogo. Quien aún no salía de su trance. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pálido y volteó a ver la puerta. Enserio, ella era una paciente muy especial. Al menos… eso ya era un progreso. Sacó su celular, mandando un mensaje a su hermosa paciente. A veces, era bueno utilizar la _psicología inversa_… o… algo así.

"_¿A qué hora paso por ti, para ir al circo?"_

**_Mensaje enviado._**

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. Bueno, nada más al final... xD ^^


End file.
